Overhead door assemblies, such as those generally used in loading docks, garages, warehouses, or other enclosed structures, typically include a sectional door assembly that is guided by a vertical track installed on either side of the doorway. Follower elements, such as rollers, are typically affixed to the door assembly and ride within the track as the door is raised and lowered. The door may be raised and stored in a generally vertical orientation, such as found in vertical lift and high lift installations, or the door may travel to a horizontal overhead position, such as found in a standard lift installation. Regardless of configuration, the doors can be manually operated up and down, or motor-driven. To ease the operation of the door, a torsion spring is often used to offset the weight of the door assembly.